


A Just Reward

by I_AmLordSnow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, rewards I guess, season 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_AmLordSnow/pseuds/I_AmLordSnow
Summary: Daenerys speaks with Jorah before he departs for the wall.
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 32
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

So many thoughts swirled through his mind as he prepared for the journey north. He had already packed the few things he would need, now he was cleaning his sword. It was a new sword and he wasn’t quite used to it yet but he would have plenty of time to practice on the journey to the wall. He liked the idea of sparring with Jon Snow, speaking to some of his men Jorah had gathered the Northern King was quite the swordsmen. 

“I don’t like this.” The words startled him as he swung around to find the queen in his doorway. “Your going to get yourselves killed.”

“I’m willing to risk my life Khaleesi.” He said. “Besides I’d like to see if this threat is real.” The queen walked in and closed the door.

“Could this plan really work?” She asked, pacing the small room. “Jon Snow didn’t seem very confident.”

“I don’t think he would risk his own life if he didn’t think it could work.” He responded.

“Perhaps it’s a ruse, maybe he won’t even go to the wall but head straight for Winterfell.” She said unconvincingly.

“I doubt that very much my queen.” He said with a small laugh. “I don’t think he’s one for such plots, he will keep his word.”

“You just returned to me and now I face losing you again.” She said, her gaze boring a hole through his soul.

“Would that be such a terrible loss.” He said in jest. “You have better advisors and more skilled warriors than I.”

“And yet I trust none of them as I do you.” She said. “Being in my service hasn’t gone to well for you has it my knight.”

“It’s been the greatest honour of my life.” He rebutted.

“You’ve nearly died several times.” She argued. “You’ve been through sewers, you’ve been a slave, you’ve contracted a deadly disease and now your off to fight dead things.”

“I’ve made it through all that Khaleesi.” He said. “And I will make it back this time. But if I don’t, I will die a happy man knowing I died in your service.”

“When you return to me you will be rewarded.” She said in her queenly voice, she often used it to hide her emotions. “Lands, gold, titles. Whatever you wish.”

“There’s nothing I want from you Khaleesi.” He said.

“Nothing at all.” She asked disbelievingly.

“Nothing you could ever give.” He said, his emotions threatening to spill over. “And there’s no way I would ever ask it if you.” 

“If there is something than you need only ask Jorah, you deserve it.” She said, did she really not know what she was doing. “If what you desire is within my power to give than you shall have it.”

“It is you that I desire khaleesi.” He said, his emotions spilling over. “And I know that is something I can never have.” He looked away as the tears began to flow, he was too proud to let her see him crying. He got up and walked over to the window, staring out there so he didn’t have to face her. After taking a moment to control himself he made to turn back around. “Please Your Grace, I think it would be best if just g....” His words trailed off as he turned to find his queen naked before him, her eyebrow quirked in that manner that set him aflame with desire.

“If it is I that you want Jorah than you shall have me.” She said, he looked on in awe as she walked up to him. “But I am yours for just this one night my brave bear, do you understand?” Instinctive his hands went to her breasts and he barely registered what she had said.

“You don’t have to Daenerys.” He spluttered out. She smiled than as she pulled him down into a kiss. It had been so long since they had kissed, since that night aboard the Balerion where she had rejected his advances. He had dreamed of that kiss every night since but it did not compare to this. This time it was her kissing him and he eagerly reciprocated, there’s tongues sparring for control. She tasted sweet he thought as his hands roamed her naked figure. She was truly a goddess, far and away the most beautiful woman in the world. Her hands began working on his clothes and there lips parted so he could remove his shirt. This time he kissed not her lips but her perfect tits, and she moaned as he sucked on her erect nipples. He would enjoy every moment of this. His hands cupped her ass as he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and spread her legs wide. His hand went to her sex, finding it wet and ready. He fought of the urge to enter immediately, there was more he wanted to do with her.

“What are you doing?” She asked, as he positioned his head between her thighs. He answered by placing a kiss to her folds earning a wanton moan from his queen as he sucked at her sex. Her cries of pleasure spurred him on as he licked and sucked her cunt, relishing the taste of her pleasure. Once he had brought her to release he pulled back from her, her womanly juices coating his beard. He had seen no better sight than his queen flushed and panting as she recovered from the pleasure he had given her. As she drew breath he removed his breeches and climbed onto her. He thrust his cock up into her slick folds and it took all his strength not to spill immediately. She felt even better than he had imagined, she was tight and warm beyond belief. As he began to thrust his hips she pulled him down into a sloppy kiss. There bodies began entangled as he laboured within her, they kissed each other passionately as they explored one another’s bodies. He stopped the onslaught of kisses to draw breathe and he stared into those beautiful violet eyes, there was something new about the way she was looking at him. He went over the edge, as they stared into one another’s eyes he spilled his seed into the Queen. Spent, he collapsed beside her as they both struggled for breathe.

“Thank you.” He said, he was not worthy of bedding such a woman and he couldn’t help but feel shame at the circumstances.

“It was my pleasure.” She said with a giggle. “No one has ever kissed me there before.”

“I hope I didn’t overstep.” He asked worriedly.

“Not at all, I enjoyed it very much.” She said, a blush adorned her cheeks. Gods he loved this woman. 

“Forgive me khaleesi.” He said, preparing himself for the answer he knew was coming. “But I would never forgive myself if I didn’t ask you once more to be my wife.” Her features softened and she gave him a sympathetic look.

“I’m sorry my sweet bear.” She replied sadly.

“I had to ask.” He said. Such a rejection would be devastating normally but with her naked beside him all he felt was joy and desire. In fact he found that his manhood was hardening once more as he admired her perfect body. He guided his queen onto her hands and knees and entered her from behind, fucking her through the night.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up first. The stench of sex still hung in the air. Looking at her naked body beside him he had to pinch himself. It was real. He had long since given up any hope of sharing her bed, and yet here he was. Even though it was a one time thing, he was content. As she slumbered beside him he couldn’t help but run his hands over her naked body. He gently fondled her tits, careful not to wake her for he knew once she woke this would be over. He had grown uncomfortable hard as he touched her and he decided to throw caution into the wind. He lent over her and took her right breast into his mouth, sucking down on her nipple. 

“Jorah.” She groaned as she woke. 

“Forgive me khaleesi.” he murmured. “But I needed to have you.” With that he pushed his cock up into her folds and began thrusting his hips.

She sighed in pleasure. “Was the five times you had me last night not enough to satisfy your lust?”

“Not even close.” He grunted. She giggled before pulling him down into a kiss. As they kissed he slowly moved himself in and out of her perfect cunt. He was trying his hardest to make it last for he knew this would likely be the last time. The pace clearly wasn’t working for Daenerys though. Using strength that he didn’t know she possessed she flip them over so she was now on top of him. Daenerys began rolling her hips, moving herself up and down his cock as she pleased. He lied back and let his khaleesi do the work. He reached up and fondled her breasts as she bounced on his shaft, her moans and cries were music to his ears. He felt her walls tighten as she reached her peak and he followed soon after, spilling with a grunt. 

She remained impaled on his cock for sometime but eventually she disembarked and Jorah took immense satisfaction from seeing his seed drip down her thighs. He watched as she walked over to her dress that had been discarded on the floor.

“You best hurry Ser Jorah, the ships will be leaving shortly.” She said.

“Fuck.” He muttered, he had completely lost track of time. He quickly got out of bed and got ready as quickly as he could.

“I shall see you down there.” Daenerys said. He grunted in response, he was too focused on getting his things together. He heard the the door open and assumed she had left.

“Your Grace.” That got his attention. He whirled around to see the Imp standing in the doorway, face to face with the queen.

“Lord Tyrion.” Daenerys said coolly before walking past the dwarf. The dwarf lingered in the doorway looking at Jorah, than the bed. It was obvious to anyone what the queen had been doing here, there was no point in hiding it.

“They are ready to leave.” Tyrion said, giving him a disappointed look.

“I’ll be down shortly.” He replied. Tyrion nodded before departing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little follow up, more to come later


	3. Chapter 3

“Are we going to talk about this?” Tyrion asked. She rolled her eyes and drank from her cup. The ship had set sail many hours ago now and she had so far managed to avoid this conversation with her Hand. If she had only left a few minutes earlier he would of been none the wiser about how she had spent her night.

“What’s there to talk about?” She asked.

“I’m not blind Your Grace, and even if I had been there was no mistaking what had happened in Jorah Mormonts bedchamber last night.” Tyrion replied. “Surely I don’t need to tell you why it’s a bad idea.”

“I don’t need your input on who I spread my legs for.” She barked back.

“I beg to differ, as your Hand it is absolutely my concern who you share your bed with.” He replied. “You must realise the importance of this matter.” She did not reply, she didn’t even look in his direction. Tyrion was probably correct, she knew that. “I hope that you were careful at the very least.”

“Of course.” She replied. It wasn’t true, her inner thighs were still stained with his dried seed. But there was no need to worry him, after all there was no reason for her to be careful. In truth she hadn’t thought twice about letting him finish within her, to deny him that would have felt cruel.

“Thank the gods.” He said. “So, will this be happening again?”

“Not likely.” She said. 

“So he’s not your lover?” He asked.

“No.” She responded. 

“May I ask how it happened?” Tyrion asked, clearly he was still trying to make sense of it all.

“I went to his chamber to talk him out of leaving.” She said.

“So you offered yourself so he would stay?” He asked.

“No, I rewarded him for all he has done for me.” She explained.

“I advise you think of a better reward system, otherwise you may find yourself with a nasty reputation.” Tyrion said.

“Jorah was a special case.” She said. “He’s been through the seven hells for me, and now I’ve likely sent him to his death. The least I could do was give him the one thing he wanted.”

“What if he survives this mission, what if he returns and wishes to have you again?” Tyrion asked.

“Then he will be disappointed.” She said.

———————————————————

“You should get some rest khaleesi.” She turned away from Jons unconscious body to find Ser Jorah standing in the doorway.

“I’m ok.” She insisted. Of course that wasn’t true, she had just seen her child killed by an undead monster.

“So is he.” Her knight countered. “Thanks to you, we all owe you our lives.”

“It’s true what Ser Davos said, he took a knife in the heart.” She said, not even registering what Jorah had said. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the gruesome scars on Jon Snows chest.

“He was killed by his brothers at the watch.” Jorah explained, that got her attention. “The wildlings told the story.”

“How is he alive?” She asked.

“A priestess from Asshai.” Jorah said. Likely the one from Dragonstone she thought. If only she knew this power. Irri, Ser Barristan even Drogo would still be with her. But how was such a thing possible. “Beric, the one with the patch over his eye.” She nodded, knowing who he meant. “He was brought back half a dozen times.”

“How is such a thing possible?” She pondered.

“Nothing seems impossible these days.” He said. “Just fought bloody dead men.”

“The world has become a strange place.” She agreed. 

“Aye, and miracles seem to be happening left and right. From girls walking into fires, to men surviving death.” He said. “I will leave you to it Your Grace.” Jorah said before leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction ive posted so very interested in your thoughts


End file.
